All I Ask
by E.M.PRAETORIAN
Summary: We all know the future is uncertain even if you have a well structured plan. Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale are willing to step into theirs on the back of personal sacrifice.
**DISCLAIMER:** These girls aren't mine. Pitch Perfect movie related characters are the property of Kay Canon and Universal. Lucky them..

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** My Muse really wanted to pair Aubrey with Chloe here, but Beca's memory well…just read. No this isn't beta'd .

* * *

 **Give Me A Memory I Can Use**

There was not a single other sound to be heard in the room. The two lone figures were watching the video clips of the performances from the year before barely a word passing between them. The blonde wanted to tighten her grip on the beautiful woman in her arms as their Bellas performance was the spotlight, unfortunately it took all of her sharp focus to hold her companion and not cry.

Aubrey Posen never wanted to feel like she was clinging too tightly, but in this moment as her heart was swelling and threatening to implode in her chest, it was all she could do not to hold tight to the beautiful red-head in her arms. Chloe Beale had a way of charming herself into her friend's lives and each of them would tell you they were better for it in some way. If you asked Chloe about her friends she would duck her head just a bit and smile. Chloe, biting her lip before she spoke, would give you pause, until of course you heard the genuine sound of her voice as she spoke clearly of each and every Bellas sister, yes even Alice.

As the spotlight on the stage hit Beca Mitchell, Chloe sucked in a breath and pressed herself back into Aubrey's arms. Aubrey shed a tear at this and leaned closer to Chloe's ear to remind her that Beca had chosen her path just as they each had their own. Aubrey had no ill will for her Bellas sister and the former Captain that had propelled the Bellas forward into stardom the likes of which most A cappella groups never knew. It was just hard to be civil-minded when Chloe would fall apart in her arms time and again and seek solace in her bed.

Aubrey may have grown in her time apart from the Bellas but she was still close to Chloe, sensitive to the moods that would overtake the red-head at the mere drop of a dime when it came to one Beca Mitchell. Aubrey had given Chloe shelter from the emotional turmoil of her life before Beca, when Tom had once left her in a pretty twisted wreck. Tom had been with whatever latest _party favor_ his fraternity was passing around at the time. Once Chloe and Tom agreed that they were better off as friends with benefits it ended their relationship.

Again Aubrey was Chloe's shelter after she shared the truth of her feelings for Beca with her. Beca Mitchell had too many mixed emotions and life was just starting after graduation, Beca wanted to be truthful to both Jesse and Chloe. She was incapable of any level of commitment at this time though she felt flattered, blessed, and oh so sorry.

* * *

During the Bellas Copenhagen stay,

Beca spent every moment with her Bellas sisters as if this were just a normal vacation for them, even after the arrival of Benji and Jesse to support the Bellas in their biggest competition. This would be the last vacation they would all have together again until Cynthia-Rose got married and every moment they had was significant to them. Chloe had every intention of telling Beca of her feelings for her at some point on this vacation/competition but Beca had been beaten Chloe to the punch.

During a respite on their hotel balcony the second night in Copenhagen, Beca brought a bottle of wine, two glasses and a lot of truth. Beca was breaking up with Jesse completely as soon as she had the time to have a face to face conversation with him. She couldn't bear to string him along, they were already separated and her heart was telling her it belonged to someone else. Something she said they were both guilty of. It had left Chloe speechless and stunned.

Each Bellas seemed to have some kind of cosmic sense of the matter at hand on the balcony.

Beca took a sip of the wine in her glass and stared out into the night. Chloe held fast to her glass unsure if she was ready for the next sentence. Beca's profile was heart-breaking, breath-taking, and as always awe inspiring to Chloe that she didn't want to numb her senses.

"Hey Becs, you know we could…" Chloe was about to make a suggestion when…

"Alright you aca-bitches, why are you sitting out here with the stuffed dingo look?" Amy asked barely stepping out the door before Beca got up and stuffed her back through the still open door, closing it with a huff and returning to her seat and her glass of wine.

"Was it something I said?" Fat Amy asked face almost flush against the glass of the door, Beca just cast her a no-nonsense glare over her shoulder.

"Okay, something you still need to say?" Chloe asked trying not to be hopeful. Having finally cast her lot to the wind of fortune and fate this conversation was heightening her anxiety.

Beca turned to Chloe with a mischievous smile so prevalent on face and in her eyes as the door opened once again.

"Hey Cap, we want music before we go clubbing. Where's your…OH...EXCUSE ME…" Cynthia-Rose was turned towards Stacie and Jessica, the glare that greeted her was enough to cause her to step back through the door muttering loudly to the others as she went.

"Why don't they make locks on this side of these doors?" Beca laughed even though she was far from amused at this point. She would apologize to them later, maybe…

Upon returning to her seat, Chloe realized that Beca didn't touch her wine glass and that her attention was now focused on a point just beyond the red-head's right shoulder.

"This isn't about getting drunk with my best friend. This isn't about my breaking up with Jesse, no matter how real and dysfunctional that's become. It's not about the Germanic mesh leather diva goddess that has demolished my every barrier that has been carefully erected; she unknowingly had lots of help in that department. They were already weak. By now I really shouldn't have to finish this Chloe but I am going to because I owe you that much. Excuse me…"

Beca stood up and stepped into the room, all Chloe could hear was yelling, and feel the vibrations of the Bellas gathering their effects and leaving for their personal rooms. As Chloe watched from the somewhat chilly balcony, Emily was the last of the Bellas ushered out of the room the co-captains had booked for their stay. Beca grabbed both of their light jackets as she returned to Chloe with a smile.

"As much as I love those weirdoes and will miss them once this is over, I _seriously_ need to tell you, Chloe Beale, _**that I love you**_. And have been in love with you for some time now, it scares me to think of the fact that freshmen Beca would never have been able to say this to you. Thank you for everything you have done for me and given to me over the course of our time together…"

At this moment both Beca's and Chloe's phones were signaling in-coming calls. Both women accepted their calls even though their hearts were not ready for anything beyond this moment. Beca had Katherine Junk on her line and Chloe had Aubrey on hers. In a moment of quick thinking Chloe asked Aubrey to help with the Bellas alumni just for the evening. Aubrey's sigh was all Chloe needed to know she was onboard with helping out temporarily in exchange for later detailed explanation.

"Are you okay with this Chloe? I mean have I overstepped the boundaries of our…" Beca couldn't finish her sentence as Chloe leaned forward once again invading personal space to cup her cheeks and run her thumbs lightly over Beca's lips before crossing the last of the distance and placing a soft and reverent kiss on those same soft lips.

Chloe was too speechless; her heart was hammering away even as her brain was screaming out its best version of an Aubrey alert. With one quick swallow she polished her glass of wine off and stood hand out for Beca to join her. Tonight consequences be damned, this would be a temporary port as they were swallowed by the tempest of their time fractured feelings.

Neither paid any attention to time or their phones. All the mattered was the woman before them, her body, her heart, exposed bare and the kisses, the caresses, the sighs, the moans, the tears that were kissed away and the laughter that bubbled forth in its wake, all the little moments of sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste. It was as if they were burning a lifetime's worth of memories into one passionate evening.

Beca never regretted her decision to stay with the Bellas. Her only regret came to her as she felt Chloe's lips brush her own before capturing her neck as they had fallen onto the bed together. Beca finally realized the difference between sex and love as Chloe brought her close and soothed her body that was still humming like a high voltage live wire. There was no jest or play as Chloe kissed her temples, her cheeks, and just held Beca close limiting her touch so as not to over stimulate her. As soon as Beca's breathing evened out and her eyes opened Chloe went across the room and got them two bottles of water from the fridge in the kitchenette in their room.

Beca marveled at the beauty of the woman she loved, taking the bottle of water and drinking half in one go. Chloe smiled and sauntered off to the bathroom signaling for the brunette to follow. Instead of more sexual intimacy, Beca found herself being attended to by Chloe and in turn making sure to return every sensual touch.

Throwing their towels on the bed, they eased into light play and discussion of things they hadn't talked about with anyone else yet. Beca felt her heart seize and her throat constrict as she tried to discuss her plans for Residual Heat and what really comes after. Listening to Chloe's real plans, not the joke about exotic dance jeez, but the plans to teach under-privileged children was another moment that was choking Beca. Thoughts of Chloe in some foreign country, unsafe conditions it was all too much at the moment. Beca tucked in closer to Chloe trying not to think of everything that loomed before them on the horizon.

Saying goodbye to this beautiful woman was going to be the hardest thing she would ever do. Just their private discussions were threatening to cause the waterworks that they had been trying to hold off fiercely as their offered their hearts on the altar of memory. Beca knew she wasn't alone as she felt Chloe's breath hitch in her chest and her arms pull her closer into her embrace and down into a broken slumber.

* * *

Happy Birthday Koi! You know I had to post here. All the memories of long nights discussing stories, talking about everything under the sun. Hard to believe it's nearly eight years.


End file.
